Lost Comrad who isn't Sasuke
by Mr.Miyagi
Summary: I got tired of how most NHP crossovers have the same story line of the Naruto characters going to protect Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Also, I wrote this chapter when I had a cuncussion.

Hinata, Shino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Ten-Ten stood in line for the sorting ceremony at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Kiba had been kidnapped by a guy called Fenrir Greyback and Albus Dumbledore was allowing them to go under cover at the school in order to find their missing comrad. The sand siblings had come, too. (mainly because Temari wanted to show off all the techniques she had been practising to Shikamaru)

Akamaru pushed harder against Hinata, who was holding him, and whined clearly missing his best friend.

"Do you, erm, want to ride in my jacket or something, Akamaru-kun?" Hinata asked trying to make him feel better

If it had been anyone else Akamaru would've refused, but Hinata was his second favorite person so he climbed into her jacket and concentrated on her scent which was always good. He had told Kiba to try sniffing her, but Kiba had gotten embarrassed. Hinata gently stroked Akamaru's head and he licked her hand.

"Ten-Ten." Proffessor Mcgonagall called

Ten-Ten sat on the stool and put on the sorting hat.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Aburame, Shino."

Longest pause ever.

"Er, I can't really decide, so since you heard my song just pick whichever house sounded best." The hat said, desperate to get off Shino's head

"Gryffindor." Shino thought

"Gryffindor." the hat cried

"Hyuuga, Hinata."

"Hufflepuff."

"Hyuuga, Neji."

"Slytherin." (**a/n**: I got tired of him being in Ravenclaw)

"Nara, Shikamaru."

"Gryffindor."

"Subaka no Gaara."

"Slytherin."

"Subaka no Kankurou."

"Gryf-"

"Wait!" Kankurou interrupted

He looked over at Gaara incase his little brother needed him. The two of them had become closer after Gaara's fight with Naruto. Gaara gave his head a slight shake no.

"Okay, go on." Kankurou told the hat

"Gryffindor."

Harry sat at the house table feeling a strange sense of warmth at seeing that Kankurou was willing to go to Slytherin for (who Harry assumed) was his little brother. He felt it again when Temari did the same thing. She was placed in Ravenclaw.

"Uzumaki, Naruto."

"Gryffindor!"

Naruto walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Shikamaru and across from Kankurou.

"This sure is a weird place, Shikamaru." Naruto commented

He just stared at the bewitched ceiling.

"So you two know eachother." Harry said. It wasn't a question, but Naruto took it as one

"Yeah, that's how I knew his name. We're also friends with Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Ten-Ten." Naruto whirled around to point at each of them, almost hitting Shikamaru several times with his elbow

"And Shino." Shikamaru added lazily

Naruto sweat dropped and mumbled,

"I don't really like him."

"Hang on. You're friends with people in Slytherin!" Ron looked at them as if they'd committed a biblical level of blasphemy.

"Well, I think it's great that Temari and Kankurou were willing to try to get into Slytherin for their..brother?" Hermione looked over at the Naruto characters for confromation

They nodded

"For their brother." She huffed

"Yeah, I'm just naturally awesome." Kankurou thought

"Tch. Temari's such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled

and Hermione could instantly tell that what he really meant was_, I want to cuddle with her._

Over at the Slytherin table Blaise had made a comment about the girls in Neji and Gaara's group being hot.

"Stay away from them." Neji and Gaara's eyes narrowed simultaneously

Blaise nervously shuffled away from them.

Ten-Ten waved to Neji from the Hufflepuff table.

"Oh, I get it. That scrawny, styleless girl is your girlfriend." Pansy Parkinson smirked

"No." Neji admitted

"So she's available." Blaise thought

At the Hufflepuff table Ten-Ten stopped waving at Neji and turned to Hinata.

"It looks like you and I are going to have the chance to hang out more. We never really have before, which is weird considering the way Neji's voice takes on a strange sense of pride when he mentions his training with you." Ten-Ten smiled

"It does?" Hinata blushed happily

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you train with me?"

"Okay, Ten-Ten-chan." Hinata nervously, yet happily, agreed

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table the twins had pulled a prank on Naruto, and got pranked back by Kankurou. They gave him approaving looks. Then Fred and George leaned in closer to them and pointed at Shino, smirking. They had slipped a special potion into his food not knowing that his bugs were breaking it down for him. When nothing happened they stopped smirking.

"That's weird-"

"And freaky-"

"But cool-"

"We should find out his secret."

Shikamaru just yawned lazily.

Temari sat alone at the Ravenclaw table, feeling dissapointed that she hadn't wound up in the same house as one of the other shinobi.


	2. First lesson

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. People in my family don't talk, they shout. Which is really annoying when I'm trying to watch T.V

"It's too bad we got Defense against the Dark Arts with the Slytherins." Ron complained loudly to Harry

"I'm still not sure I understand the differences between all the houses." Naruto folded his arms and looked confused

Hermione heaved a sigh, tired of trying to explain it.

"Okay, it's very simple.." she began slowly

"Um, ano." Hinata adressed Harry and Ron (Akamaru had fallen asleep in her arms), "Why do you hate Slytherin so much?"

Harry and Ron looked at eachother for a second before Ron launched into a tirade against Slytherin. Then he made a huge mistake. Some Slytherins (including Gaara and Neji )

were walking by and Ron just couldn't resist saying loud enough for them to hear clearly,

"Everyone knows that only monsters come from Slytherin."

Gaara didn't say anything, but his pace changed slightly.

Before Ron knew what was happening Kankurou had him dangling off the floor and his nose was starting to turn blue.

"Keep talking that way about Gaara, go on, I _dare_ you to say something else bad about _my_ little brother and I'll take you out!"

"Kankurou," Gaara thought "Arigato."

"Or Neji!" Ten-Ten said

Ron nodded meekly and Kankurou let him go.

"That's some speed, mate." Ron said after he'd gotten his breath back

The other shinobi ( except Naruto who was giving a thumbs up) sent Kankurou cold looks for behaving so wrecklessly.

Ten-Ten and Hinata seperated from everyone to go join the rest of the Huffle puffs in Herboleogy.

In class the students lined up around a wardrobe that was shaking.

"Would anyone like to venture a guess as to what is in there?" Proffessor Lupin asked

"It's a boggart. They take the shape of whatever a person fears the most." Someone answered

Proffessor Lupin nodded in approaval of the response.

"Very good, now we're going to practice the spell to repel the boggart. Nothing finishes off a boggart better than laughter."

Immediatly the shinobi felt sorry for Gaara, Shino, and Neji.

A boy named Neville was the first to go. Laughter rang out at the sight of Proffessor Snape in Neville's grandmother's clothing. The students formed a line eager for their turn. One after another they went.

Shino stepped up to take his turn at the boggart. It turned into a gigantic can of bug spray and Naruto broke out in a hysterical laughing fit. Shino whipped out his wand as quickly as possible and cried,

"Ridiculous!"

instantly it changed from a can of bug spray to a confetti party popper. As Shino went to the back of the line he looked releived. His bugs were still nervously shaking from the close encounter with the number one thing of evil.

Kankurou's greatest fear turned out to be that all the kitty hats in the world were gone. He was so upset that he couldn't stop the boggart.

"Here I thought his greatest fear would be his puppets getting destroyed." Naruto muttered

"No, Temari decided his puppet fetish had become unhealthy so we've been forcing him to see a therapist." Gaara explained

It was Naruto's turn, but Gaara stopped him.

"We shouldn't risk it, just in case." He realized that his greatest fear was being alone again, but Gaara didn't want to risk Shukaku or Kyuubi making a surprise visit.

"But, Naruto protested

"I agree." Neji told him and Naruto sulkingly caved in

Gaara skipped his turn, too.

Two more Gryffindors and three Slytherins took their turns.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, stepping up to the boggart after a Slytherin girl had gone.

Somehow the Boggart managed to show no more shadows existing in the world. All the Naruto characters understood, knowing how much Shikamaru depended on his shadows. Everyone else was completely baffled. Suddenly a shadow appeared thanks to a large and very familiar fan. Shikamaru hung his head to hide the fact that he was blushing. Meanwhile Naruto kept laughing and winking at him. Again, everyone was confused.

After class Neji stayed behind with Shikamaru and Naruto (who was only there out of curiousity of what the other two were staying there for)

"Just what are you?" Neji asked calmly

"What are you talking about?" Proffessor Lupin hoped he didn't look nervous

"Nani, nani? He's a proffessor, Neji." Naruto told him

"His chakra pattern is somewhat similar to how Kiba's is when he does _that._" Neji explained, referring to Kiba's beast mimickry

"Nani?!" Naruto exclaimed before practically leaping at Proffessor Lupin. "Have you ever heard of someone named Fenrir Greyback?"

Proffessor Lupin's eyes became unmistakably wide.

9999999999999

Kiba felt pain in his wrists and legs and woke up to find that it was because he was chained up.

"So you're finally awake." He heard a voice say and saw Fenrir Greyback approaching him. "Don't bother making any hand signs, those chains drain your chakra."

"Why you, where's Akamaru?" Kiba shouted, worried about his dog and embarrassed that he had been caught

"Don't know. I left him behind." Greyback shrugged

Kiba felt both releived that Akamaru was okay and upset that he wasn't with him. Also, the way Greyback was looking at him was making him tense.

"Why am I here?" Kiba asked, hoping that none of the nervousness he felt had creeped into his voice

Greyback grabbed Kiba's throat and began to squeeze until Kiba had no choice but to open his mouth. Greyback tapped on his fang.

"Because of things like this. When I explain it more clearly you'll see why you're interesting to me."

He let go, leaving the dog-nin gasping for breathe.


	3. Help

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I hate vegetables.

Proffessor Lupin's mouth opened and closed several times before he repeated the name,

"Fenrir Greyback." he gave the three shinobi a quizzical look "Why are you asking about him?"

"He has our friend." Naruto told Proffessor Lupin, remembering that Shikamaru had told him calling people comrades here sounded strange.

Lupin's chest and spirit fell. Why did Greyback have to go after children? At least he assumed their friend was about their age.

"Yes, I know about Fenrir Greyback, but I don't know why he took your friend. He's a werewolf who purposely bites people in order to make them werewolves as well. Greyback wouldn't need to kidnap your friend to do that, though." Proffessor Lupin explained

"That explains it. He was there when Kiba did his beast mimickry." Shikamaru said what he and Neji had figured out at almost the same time.

"Beast mimickry?" Proffessor Lupin blinked not beleiving his ears

Things were getting more and more interesting by the second.

"Hey, you said not to talk about this!" Naruto dramatically pointed at them accusingly

"It's troublesome, but it can't be helped, Naruto. We'll need his help to find Kiba." Shikamaru sighed

Lupin decided to interupt

"I'll do whatever I can to help you get your friend back. I don't know where Greyback is, though." Proffessor Lupin told them firmly

feeling guilty he couldn't do more for them

"Then we'll all just have to do what we can. In the meantime Shino-san, Hinata-sama, and I will keep looking." Neji said

99999999999

Now that Greyback had explained it Kiba felt as if the chains were somehow tighter than before. He cringed at the noises comming from the other room. It was more than loud enough to be heard through the wall and Kiba was having a hard time blocking it out. Then it stopped and a few minutes later Greyback came in.

"Morning, boy." He greeted gruffly

Then noticed the look in Kiba's averted gaze and gave him a fake innocent expression.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry I kept you up. I guess _that_ sort of stuff bothers you?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it bothers me! Hell, I'm down right disgusted by it! It would have been bad enough to listen to if it had sounded consectual." Kiba burst out in his mind as he glared at Greyback

and debated about whether or not to ask what had happened to her after.

"There's no need to look at me like that. There must be a girl who's soft flesh you'd love to sink your teeth into." Greyback had given a disturbing image

"It's not like that-" Kiba quickly shut his mouth, but too late

A wide smile spread across Greyback's face

"So I was right. There is someone you like. It wouldn't by any chance be that blind looking girl you kept trying to show off for, would it?"

There was no point in Kiba trying to hide it, Greyback already knew.

"You also seem close to that stupid dog of yours. It would be a shame if you had to choose between them." Greyback sounded eager for Kiba to give him a reason to make him choose

Kiba growled in the back of his throat, then saw an image of Akamaru and Hinata and hung his head. There was no way he could ever choose between them.

"Good to know there's a way to make my little boy obedient." Greyback rubbed Kiba's hair possesively as though he was petting a puppy.


	4. Oh no!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I want to know what the hell a C2 thingy is.

"Neji!"

Neji recognized the perky voice before he turned around and saw Ten-Ten running towards him practically dragging Hinata along (Akamaru chased after them.)

"Guess what, Neji?" Ten-Ten said when they'd reached him "Tell him, Hinata!"

Hinata blushed

"Um, I was asked to be the Hufflepuff seeker."

In her head she was thinking,

"I wanted to tell Naruto kun first."

Akamaru started really missing Kiba again and whinned until Hinata picked him up.

"Yeah, they were a few players short so they let me and Hinata practice with them. Then they noticed how good Hinata was at finding the snitch thingy." Ten-Ten explained

"Um, ano." Hinata spoke up "Do you think it was cheating to use Byakugan?"

Neji gave his head a slight shake no

"Just like the other players use their natural abilities so did you, Hinata sama."

Hinata smiled at the reassurance

"Arigato, Neji niisan. Will you come watch me play?"

to Hinata's amazement Neji said that he would.

Then Ten-Ten's face suddenly got a panicked expression.

"Oh my gosh! Hinata and I are going to be late for Potions!"

So she and Hinata headed for Potions and Neji continued on his way.

Right before Neji rounded a corner he heard Shikamaru saying,

"If, er I mean, when we get Kiba back don't mention to him that dream you had about Hinata."

Neji stepped around the corner with narrowed eyes and saw that Shikamaru had been talking to Naruto. It just had to be the person she had a major crush on.

"What kind of dream were you having about my cousin?"

In his deperate attempt to find a way out Naruto blurted out,

"Oh, like you've never dreamt about Ten-Ten!"

Neji fought to keep his eyes from narrowing more. It sometimes got frusterating that people tended to think he and Ten-Ten had a romantic interest in eachother.

Shikamaru just mumbled,

"Troublesome." And left Naruto to face Neji alone

9999999999999

Ten-Ten frowned at the idiots blocking her and Hinata's way to class because two of the students had gotten into a fight.

"Hey, we're going to be late for class." Ten-Ten told them as she forced her way through the gathered crowd

"Whatever it is can't you just work it out?" Hinata suggested only to be laughed at

A tall boy who was one of the people fighting looked down on them with a smirk

"This isn't the sort of thing little girls should get involved in." He told them snootily

Ten-Ten quickly whipped out a scroll and held it out so it was clearly seen

"Look, if nescesary I'll use this to break up this stupid fight or at least get all these people out of our way."

Ten-Ten's declaration was met with roars of laughter from the crowd and two fighters.

"What are you going to do with that? Give us all papercuts?" someone mocked

"Ten-T," Hinata started to say that she didn't think this was a good idea

but she was interrupted by one of the fighters telling Ten-Ten if she needed to be taught a lesson about acting big and meddling he'd just have to teach it to her and began to charge her.

He was forced to stop by something shiny crashing in front of him. He fell to the floor wide eyed at the sight of Ten-Ten's chain comma and shaking from the close encounter with its blade

"Where did _that _come from?" he screetched

Ten-Ten held up the used scroll.

"Summoning scroll. Now I'll end this figh-"

"No!"

voices rang out

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Er, we need to get to class anyway."

people nervously jabbered away

The tall fighter mearly frowned darkly, feeling deeply frusterated and slightly embarrassed at Ten-Ten's interference. He began to yell out a spell an reflex kicked in. Ten-Ten's comma hit his wand splitting it in two before the spell was even finished. At first there was only silence (except for broken wand guy's snarling). Then someone yelled out,

"That was awesome!"

and there was a general cheer of agreement

"Did you acctually aim for his wand?"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Where did you get that scroll?"

"Can you teach me?"

"Can your friend do something cool like that, too?"

"You're pretty."

Ten-Ten's plan to disspearse the crowd had backfired because now it was pushing in on them.

9999999999999

"You're late." Proffessor Snape frowned

"Gomen. We-" Hinata apologized

and Snape interrupted her before an explaination could be given

"I will not have Potions taken lightly. Make sure it doesn't happen again and in the meantime 5 points will be taken from Hufflepuff."

"Hai." Hinata said meekly as she looked at the floor

She and Ten-Ten took a seat next to Temari (A/N: I don't know if Temari belongs in Ravenclaw, but all the other Hogwarts houses had a shinobi in them and I didn't want Ravenclaw to feel left out) and Snape glared at them. He couldn't help feeling there was something strange about these people.

Hinata, using her Byakugan, was fine, but Temari kept having to help Ten-Ten

"Why are you so good at this?" Ten-Ten asked

"When your brother rambles about different ways to mix poisons and things some of it tends to inadvertantly get stuck in your head." Temari rolled her eyes, secretly almost feeling bad all those times she told Kankurou to just shut up about all his puppets' poisoned weapons.

"What is this?" Snape snapped

and they turned to see he was talking to Hinata

"The potion." Hinata looked at him nervously

"I can see that. What I want to know is what made you think you could get away with cheating?"

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked upset at the accusation

"I didn't."

"Hinata san wouldn't cheat." Temari instantly stood up for her

But Snape's mind wasn't changed.

"Her potion is far too perfect for her first attempt. 10 points from Hufflepuff and another 5 from Ravenclaw."

Hinata looked like she was going to cry.

"Maybe next time you'll do the work without cheating. Now do this one over."

Before Ten-Ten or Temari could do anything Hinata shot out of her seat much to the others shock

"Back in your seat." Snape snapped

Hinata shook her head

"I won't mess up just because you have a problem with anyone not in Slytherin succeeding."

"Miss Hyuuga-"

"Go ahead." Hinata interrupted "Try to discourage me by taking points away, but I can see you're suffering more."

Akamaru barked in her defense

Snape seemed to go go paler for a moment. Then took another 50 points from Hufflepuff and gave Hinata detention. Temari was really missing her fan.

99999999999

"Hey, Naruto, Kankurou!" Fred and George called to them

It was a special out door class and they ran up to the twins. (if you can't guess what Shikamaru was doing you obviously haven't been watching the show)

"We've got a great prank planned out for that Gaara kid."

Naruto and Kankurou definatly looked interested and wondered if there was something they could do to help out. Just so long as Gaara never found out.

"Well, first we slipped him this sleeping draught that should be kicking in any moment now." Fred started and was met with an earsplitting yell

"**What**?!"

"We weren't finished telling you-" Before George could finish Kankurou punched him to the ground and called him an idiot.

Kankurou and Naruto ran to Gaara and Naruto started to yell at him to stay awake while Kankurou yelled for an antidote to a sleeping draught. People just laughed at how overdramatic they were being. Shikamaru was trying to come up with a stategy for getting everyone away, but it was no use. Even if he forced them with Kage Mane he wouldn't be able to help them all and the more people he wanted to help the less far he'd be able to make them go due to all the round trips he'd have to make. Which meant they'd still be in just as much danger.

"Neji! Help me with all these people!" Shikamaru yelled

and Neji nodded

It still wasn't the best plan, it was just all they could do. Shikamaru was about to use his Kage Mane when someone screamed.

Gaara had begun transforming.


	5. discovered

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I have a schitzo kitty!

"Lupin sensei, please come quickly."

Lupin looked up at the sound of Shino's voice and followed the bug nin as he ran outside.

As soon as Lupin saw Gaara he felt like someone had punched all the air out of him. Now he understood why Gaara had skipped his turn with the boggart and guessed that Naruto had had the same reason. Luckily Lupin knew all about Jinchuuriki and Shukaku was one that he'd studied about.

Naruto kept trying to punch Gaara awake like he'd done in his fight with him during the chuunin exams, but the sand kept getting in the way. Gaara's tail came crashing down and Naruto barely managed to do a replacement jitsu in time.

Proffessor Lupin whipped out his wand and said a spell for waking people up. Slowly Gaara's world blurrily came to focus, then he shot up in a panic. He didn't need to look at all the damage he'd caused to know it was there, but he couldn't stop looking. At first all was quiet. Everyone glad the danger was past. Then someone still quivering stuttered,

"Wh-what k-k-kind of monster are y-you?"

Before Gaara could say anything Lupin snapped,

"Just because someone is different than you doesn't make them a monster."

The matter wasn't closed. The students were just too surprised by how defensive their Proffessor's voice had been to say anything else while he was around.

Unfortuneatly Proffessor Lupin had to get to class, so the moment he left someone yelled,

"Monster!" and threw a rock at Gaara

They didn't have time to be surprised by Gaara's sand wall because Naruto had tackled them to the ground.

"Shut up! I'm a Jinchuuriki just like Gaara, and none of you have the right to judge us for it!"

Kankurou asked if anyone knew where the Ravenclaws were, but Gaara said that he'd be fine. The truth was he wanted to prove he could handle this without both his siblings at his side 24/7.

Everyone minus the other shinobi were keeping their distance from Gaara and Naruto after that, but they could hear the all too familiar whispers. The two of them seemed to draw closer together. Then the Weasley twins managed to catch them.

"Gaara, Naruto, we didn't know about you being Jinchuuriki." Fred told them

"Yeah, sorry about that." George apologized

Gaara was surprised they weren't scared of him, too. So he and Naruto accepted the apology.

Later Hermione gave them both a hug and Gaara thought,

"So this is what hugs feel like."

It turned out that he had said it out loud, which only caused Hermione to sob and squeeze him tighter.

Hermione and the Weasley twins' reactions made the shinobi decide to give something a try.

"Fred san, George san, Hermione san." Naruto bounced up and down in front of the three

they plus Shino, Shikamaru, and Kankurou were the only ones in the common room.

"We'll let you in on something if you can keep it quiet."


	6. reveal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. I'm pretty!

"We mean it, you can't tell _anyone._ Hermione san, that includes your two friends." Shikamaru warned

Hermione paused to take this in, then all three of them nodded their agreement. Shino stepped up.

"You wanted to know why that stuff you slipped into my food during the opening feast had no effect." He reminded the twins

"Yeah."

"What's your secret?"

They asked with curious excitement

"He used an antidote, obviously." Hermione told them

"No. I used these." Shino lifted his arm and a small ribbon of his insects flowed out.

The three at first weren't sure what to make of it, then the twins started to say it was cool and Hermione looked grossed out.

"Where are they comming from?" She asked nervously

"They live inside me."

At this reply Hermione felt like throwing up. She had nothing against Shino, but that was just disgusting. So Shino put away his bugs.

"Does this mean you're..."

"No, Shino san is not a jinchuuriki. We are shinobi." Kankurou answered George

The twins looked confused and Hermione understood

"Shinobi as in _ninja_!"

"What's a shinobi or ninja or whatever." Fred asked

Hermione quickly explained how ninjas were specially trained in muggle fighting called martial arts, but that was all she knew. They tended to be shady on their other techniques.

"I didn't think they'd have techniques like that, though." She finished

"That's just Shino. We all have our own techniques. In fact, if you come outside with us we can show you more." Naruto told them

The twins jumped at it. Even though Hermione wanted to see, too she pointed out how much trouble they'd be in if they got caught.

"You forget, shinobi are trained in the art of not getting caught. Naruto will make sure we aren't missed here." Shikamaru told her lazily

Referring to how Naruto could combine a clone and transformation jitsu to make doubles of them.

Shino made a small bug carpet out the window.

"Hop on."

It didn't look like the bugs could hold them, but Fred and George decided to just go ahead and jump on. They realized the bugs were strong little guys. Hermione hesitated.

"I don't suppose you have another way for me to get out?"

"I guess Karasu can take you." Kankurou suggested

"Karasu?"

Kankurou took out his puppet and had it float in front of Hermione.

"This is Karasu. I control puppets 'cuz I'm the puppet master." He told them proudly

Hermione agreed that it was better than the bugs. It still seemed kinda creepy though.

9999999999

Out in the woods Temari,Ten-Ten, Hinata, Gaara, and Neji were waiting.

"Konichiwa." Hinata greeted

"Are you sure it's a good idea to trust them?" Neji raised his eyebrow

"Oh, Neji. They seem nice."

"Being nice doesn't make them trustworthy, Ten-Ten."

"It's too late now, anyway." Ten Ten reminded

and Neji dropped the matter.

"What other things can you do?" Fred asked excitedly

Temari pulled out her fan and opened it. The three guests were amazed that she could even lift it, much less make using it look so easy.

"Stay out of my way." Temari warned

then she swung her fan and everyone had to cover themselves and squeeze their eyes shut as a tremendous amount of wind blew past them. When they opened their eyes again a huge peice of the forest had been destroyed. Hermione and the Weasley twins stood with their mouths gapping.

"That was going overboard. Trust Temari to be troublesome." Shikamaru thought

"One more thing, do you know what chakra is?" Shikamaru asked

only Hermione did.

"It's spiritual energy. Some people beleive it's the root of magic." She explained as though she was giving a book report

Kankurou smirked.

"Well, unlike you wizards who are defenseless without your wands,"

"Kind of like you and your puppets."

Kankurou ignored Temari

"We can summon chakra on our own. Naruto, you want to do the honors?"

The blonde made a familiar hand sign and said,

"Kage bushin no jitsu."

and instantly there were two Narutos instead of one.

"But that's highly advanced magic!" George cried out

"Not to us. Like Kankurou said, we can summon our chakra straight from us without the aid of wands." Gaara calmly told him

Instantly the twins wanted to be taught how.

"It probably doesn't work like that." Hermione told them, secretly wishing it did so she could learn, too.

"Well, I guess I can teach you how to use my scrolls. I've got plenty." Ten-Ten offered

The three were confused as to what was so special about scrolls, but decided to do it anyway. They agreed on a place and time to meet Ten Ten for their training.

"Mind if I ask something?" Hermione inquired before they reached the Gryffindor common room."What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Gomenasai, Hermione chan. We can't tell you." Hinata told her

and the shinobi suddenly looked a bit solemn.

999999999

Kiba couldn't figure Greyback out. First he was smiling, then threatening him, and he was defineatly using the dog nin. Now Greyback and his gang had been attacking people again and he'd brought back a little present for Kiba. The dog nin knew it wasn't just him, the guy was seriously messing with him like he was a toy.


	7. training and suspicions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. In my story we're assuming that Lee has died. Why? Because he annoys me and when people annoy Mr. Miyagi those people die. (keep that in mind)

"Okay, um, I guess we need to find out what kind of weapons suit all of you."

Ten-Ten stood in front of Fred, George, and Hermione in a secluded part of the forest she'd set up as a training ground.

"I thought you were going to show us how to use scrolls. Besides, how are you going to summon these weapons without someone seeing and confiscating them?" Hermione asked curiously

"With this scroll."

Then Ten-Ten demonstrated and a bunch of weapons fell in front of the three.

"Now that's summoning!" Fred said officially wanting to learn how to do it.

They spent the rest of their training session trying out different weapons. Ten-Ten instructed them on each one and by the time training was over they had each picked out a weapon of their own. Fred got a pair of sais, George got a chain mace, and Hermione got a bo that seperated into three parts held together by a chain.

99999999999

Hermione sat down next to Harry and Ron. She'd been practicing really hard with Ten-Ten and on her own the last week.

"Are you okay Hermione? You're kind of late for breakfast." Harry pointed out

She nodded

"I'm doing great." She told them

"What's with your thumb?" Ron asked wide eyed when he saw it.

It was currently healing after Hermione had bitten it multiple times during various training sessions just like Ten-Ten had showed them to do. Hermione saw the looks on both Ron and Harry's faces and felt guilty for making them worry. Still, she'd promised not to tell them and that was that.

"I promise I'm fine." Hermione reassured them

they didn't look completely convinced, but they didn't push the matter.

Harry was already plotting how to find out what was going on.

9999999999999

It was night and Hermione was heading out onto the training ground to practice on her own. Harry followed her as stealthily as possible under his invisibility cloak. Then he was suddenly unable to move. Hermione kept on walking and he tried his hardest to catch up, but still his body refused to move. Finally he was forced to except that she'd probably jinxed different parts of the forest so she couldn't be followed. Before Harry knew what was happening he was moving backwards and out of the forest.

9999999999

Harry wasn't sure if he should ask Hermione about her trip into the forbidden forest or not and she couldn't help noticing his strange behavior.

"What's his problem?" She wondered aloud

She, the Weasley twins, and the shinobi were the only ones in the room. The shinobi who weren't in Gryffindor had been invited in.

"I was practicing with my Byakugan and I saw him following you, Hermione chan." Hinata started to explain

"What's Bi-ka-ku-gun?" George asked

"Byakugan," Neji corrected, "is a trait unique to the Hyuuga clan, my and Hinata sama's clan, which greatly enhances our vision. Few things are invisible to our eyes."

"Enhanced is a light way of putting it. Harry must've been under his invisibility cloak and she saw him!" Hermione thought, impressed

and wanting to know what other things these people could do.

"Thanks to Shikamaru's Kage Mane he didn't find out what you were up to. Be more careful." Temari told her, hovering over Shikamaru

who was practicing wizards chest.

"It was troublesome." he muttered

"Kage Mane?" the twins asked together

"Shadow immitation. I can manipulate shadows and use them to control people." Shikamaru told them lazily

The twins wanted to learn how and he had to explain that it was a family jitsu. It would have taken less time if Shikamaru hadn't kept stopping to complain about how troublesome explaining it was.

While Shikamaru was talking to Fred and George Hermione saw something sticking out of one of his books

"I see you got a pretty high grade on our last History of Magic assignment. Congratulations." Hermione smiled, pointing at the paper

Shikamaru could tell right away that he'd gotten a higher grade than her, something she wasn't used to happening, and she was jealous. The only reason he paid attention in that class was because he thought some of the information might help them become more educated with this world and therefore help with the mission. Shikamaru didn't think he should mention this to Hermione, though.

Akamaru growled right before Harry and Ron came in. Ron barely managed to get Scabbers out of Akamaru's way as the little dog barked visciously at the rat.

"Akamaru kun!" Hinata scolded sounding concerned

"It's bad enough that monster Hermione calls a cat keeps trying to eat Scabbers. Keep your dog away from him." Ron glared, holding the rat above his head and out of what he thought to be Akamaru's reach

Akamaru went to tell Hinata that something wasn't right about Scabbers, but she mearly stroked him. It felt good, yet Akamaru's heart sank as he remembered that this was Hinata, not Kiba. Although the Hyuuga girl had learned to pick up on his general moods and get basic ideas of what he wanted she couldn't really understand him like Kiba did. Akamaru decided to try getting petted a while longer.

999999999999

A/N: To answer Queen Haydee River's question; No, Greyback is not hitting on Kiba, but he is being possessive of him.


	8. new lead

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Sometimes I eat broccolli (on purpose).

Harry rounded a corner to see Draco and Hinata, who looked like she'd just started to cry. Harry was about to go help her when a miracle stopped him.

"Okay, calm down. I didn't mean it like that." Draco quickly told her

Harry felt as though he'd just been confunded. Since when did Malfoy apologize for anything? What was going on?

Kankurou came up behind Harry and startled him when he spoke.

"Looks like I just missed a touching moment. Oh well, there'll be plenty more after the wedding."

"Wedding?" Harry was half sceptical and half ready to faint

Kankurou was having a good laugh in his head that Harry had even considered taking his words seriously.

It really wasn't Draco and Hinata at all, just Naruto combining Kage Buushin with a transformation jitsu in order to pull a prank on the first unsuspecting victim to round the corner. With perfect timing 'Draco and Hinata' walked up to Harry and Kankurou.

"Harry-kun, Kankurou kun. I um didn't know you were, I mean, I wanted you to come to the wedding." Naruto's impression of Hinata was flawless

"Her way of talking is kinda cute." Naruto found himself thinking, causing him to do an unintentional Hinata blush

and pushed his fingers together like she did

"Hey, this is kind of addicting. No wonder Hinata does it all the time." Naruto thought in fascination

Because Hinata didn't seem like the kind of person who was capable of lying Harry really did faint.

Luckily for Kankurou and Naruto when Harry woke up on the Gryffindor common room couch Shikamaru covered for them by insisting that Harry had only been dreaming. Harry doubted it, but it didn't seem like a possibility that could happen outside a dream. One thing was for sure, something strange was going on and he was going to find out what.

99999999

"Nani?" Naruto blinked at Proffesor Lupin

Temari was keeping an annoyed eye on Kankurou and Gaara was busy ignoring his siblings. Then Naruto's face lite up

"You've found Kiba!"

"Naruto-san, he said he heard a _rumor_ about a place werewolves are gathering and one of them is _probably_ Greyback." Ten-Ten reminded him

"Well, we can send Shino, Hinata, and Neji to check it out before we go in." Naruto reasoned

The three he'd just mentioned were out searching at the moment.

Proffessor Lupin quickly brought up another good point.

"If Kiba is there how are you going to get him out? Werewolf noses tend to be sensitive to those who've been learning in the wizarding world so that rules out infiltration."

While Naruto was thinking Temari came up with the answer

"If their noses are anything like Kiba-san's then Hinata and Shino should be able to help us out. Besides, we can't abandon our comrade."

Lupin shook his head

"I'm not telling you to abandon him, only to think of a plan first. At least take extra classes from me so you'll be better prepared for whatever Greyback throws at you."

They agreed

"By the way," Ten-Ten looked over at Naruto, "Why are you pushing your fingers together like Hinata?"

99999999999

Kiba bit his lip as the needle stabbed him. The dog-nin could handle being hit with kunai and shuurikin, but he hated needles.

"Now I know it really hurts. It's nescessary, though. Tell you what, if you don't scream through anything I'll get you a new toy when we're done." Greyback made it sound like he was a doctor giving a whinny child a lollipop

Kiba muttered a few choice Japanese words under his breath at Greyback. The only reason he didn't say them louder and in English was because of the threat Greyback had made towards Akamaru and Hinata which the werewolf kept reminding him about.

"When I get out of here this jerk is so going down." Kiba thought darkly


	9. crush

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. Shino is cool!

"Naruto."

Naruto stopped and turned to see Shino leaning against the wall.

"We need to talk." Shino stated simply

as much as Naruto didn't like being alone with Shino he was curious, so he walked over to him.

"About what?"

"Naruto, you've spent so much time chasing Sakura you don't seem to have noticed your own attraction to someone else."

Naruto didn't have to wonder about who this other girl was that Shino was talking about. He couldn't help thinking that Hinata was the prettiest, strongest, and...he'd always assumed that he was supposed to be with Sakura.

"Should I just give up on Sakura and except the fact that I like Hinata?" Naruto wondered in his head

Then Shino interrupted his thoughts

"You need to choose, because you're not the only one who has a thing for her. Even if his feelings for Hinata are one-sided now that could change if you aren't careful." Shino explained

Naruto suddenly went into panic mode.

"Somebody else likes Hinata! Who? Who? Is it someone I know?"

As Naruto continued assaulting Shino for information the bug nin just stood there thinking,

"Idiot."

999999999

(A/N: Just for fun, we're going to take a look into what was going through Kiba's head during the chuunin exams)

"Hey, I'm matched up against that Naruto kid. Why is Hinata looking at him? She should be paying attention to me! I know! I'll beat up Naruto and then Hinata will be so impressed by how strong I am she'll totally pay attention to me. Dude, I'm such a genius."

Kiba kept pounding Naruto all the while just trying to show off for Hinata. Of course, in the end he lost the match.

"Ah, crud. My 'Operation: Hinata on Dog-Boy's Arm' plan is ruined. Wait, she's coming over here. Okay, just act cool even though I feel like hell and she'll like me and want to pay even more attention to me. Yeah, that'll work!" Kiba continued planning in his head.

Then a something accured to him

"Wait, I need to tell her not to fight certain people 'cuz if she dies I can't cuddle with her. Well, I could, but it'd be creepy."

Thus, Kiba's quest to be with Hinata was continued

9999999999

Meanwhile, Kiba had woken up after passing out from exhaustion. Greyback was so harsh! There was already a tray of delicious food in front of him which he lost no time digging in to. Rather than focus on how angry Greyback made him Kiba decided to let his thoughts wander to a possibly more important matter. He called it, 'Operation: steal Hinata's attention away from Naruto-baka because she should be with me and not him.' The plan, like the name, was a work in progress.

99999999999

"Wait, how do _you_ feel about Hinata?" Naruto gave Shino a suspicious look

He was under the impression that Shino was his competition.

Inside Shino's head was an image of a little girl who looked a lot like Hinata. Except for the fact that she was younger and had periwinkle eyes.

"Shino-niisan." Iniko looked up at him shyly as she poked her fingers together.

The day he'd lost Iniko had been nothing less than terrible. Shino's mind then began to focus on Hinata.

"Shino-kun." Hinata pushed her fingers together and looked up at him with the same innocent face that Iniko used to

Shino finally came out of his dreamworld enough to respond.

"Hinata reminds me of someone."

The fact was he did love Hinata, but as though she was a replacement for his little sister.

99999999999

A/N: I know it was short. I'll try to make it longer next time.


	10. almost time

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. As I was rereading this story to help me get over the writers block I thought, I wish this person would write another chapter already. Then I remembered I'm the author. Awkward.

Greyback placed a slice of cake in front of Kiba, who would've been glaring more if the smell from the dessert wasn't assaulting his nose.

"What did you drug it with?" Kiba asked, partly with sarcasm and the other part suspition

Greyback just shrugged.

"You've been doing so good I thought you should get a reward. Besides, I thought you'd like to celebrate a little, too." Greyback explained, clearly in a good mood

"Celebration?" Kiba was well aware that what Greyback considered good news he probably wouldn't

Also, he couldn't take anymore. This was one of the few times Kiba inwardly cursed his enhanced sense of smell as he grabbed the cake and started eating. Though he could blame part of it on hunger. Not the Greyback starved him or anything.

"Yes, I'm nearly finished. A few days tops and I'll be done, and it's all thanks to you, kid." Greyback patted Kiba's hair

Kiba had been right about it being bad news, but still there was something about the announcement he did like.

"So I can go!" His face lite up at the realization

"Eh?" Greyback raised an eyebrow at the dog-nin as if he had no clue what Kiba was talking about

Kiba's face fell ever so slightly.

"Well, yeah. You said you don't really need me around anymore so there's no reason why I can't leave." Greyback's expression, which became more and more amused as Kiba spoke, was quickly causing his spirits to drop.

Greyback snickered a little.

"I have no intention of letting my boy leave."

"But-"

"Kiba," Greyback interrupted, "Just because I don't _need_ you around doesn't mean I don't _want_ you to stay. To be honest, I've actually grown pretty fond of you."

He admitted.

Kiba had had enough and his anger took over.

"**But I don't want to be here. I hate it! I hate everything about this place** (reluctantly mumbles: except for the cake) and I. Hate. **You**!"

**SLAP**

Kiba's plate went flying from his hand and Greyback grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"You'll learn to like it here." Greyback's voice was low and firm as though he thought saying the words would make them true.

Kiba averted his gaze to the floor.

9999999999

"Good job, Hermoine san. Fred san, you need to improve on your form. Like this." Ten-Ten took out another pair of sais and demonstrated.

Fred did his best to copy her movements.

"They're really improving." Ten-Ten silently noted as she watched them, proud of the part she'd played. Although the three still had a long way to go before they could be placed in the same category as her "Maybe I'll train my own genin squad someday." It was a nice fantasy, until Ten-Ten realized she could have a team made entirely of Lees or Narutos. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with visions of bushy browed kids in orange jumpsuits jumping up and down shouting, "I shall defeat you with the power of youth, believe it!"

"Um, Ten-Ten? Are you alright?" Hermione asked concerned at how the young girl had paled and froze up.

George waved a hand in front of her face and Ten-Ten blinked shaking her head a little as she came back to reality.

"Wha- oh, sorry about that." she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassement

"A shinobi should be aware of their surroundings at all times. You waste too much time day dreaming." Ten-Ten could easily imagine Neji telling her.

"Ten-Ten, I'm right behind you."

Ten-Ten whirled to see him there, proving the voice hadn't been in her head this time.

"Hey, Neji." She greeted as cheerily as usual

Neji gave Fred, George, and Hermione a polite, single nod of greeting before turning his attention back to his kunoichi.

"We need to practice more if we are to be ready." He reminded

"Ready?" Hermoine asked

as all of them looked at the two shinobi curiously

"Yeah, as a part of our mission we'll be leaving soon to go somewhere. So you'll be on your own for training." Ten-Ten told them

"When will you be back?" George asked

"No idea." Neji answered

999999999

Hinata landed with the snitch in her hand.

"Excellent! Keep getting it that easily and we'll win every game." The hufflepuff quidditch captain praised Hinata

"Arigato." She blushed slightly at the attention.

"What?" The captain looked at her confused and Hermione realized they probably didn't speak Japanese

"Oh, um," Hinata tried to think of the english word for it, "Thank you." she hoped that was right and judging from the captain's responding expression it was.

Then the snitch was released again and Hinata flew into the air on her broom. At first flying had intimidated her, but she'd picked up on it quickly and she loved it.

"I wonder, is it really okay for me to be practicing for quidditch while everyone else is busy thinking of ways to help Kiba. I mean, I know Shino was the one who insisted I come and I trust his judgement more than anyones..." Hinata's thoughts trailed off as her fingers closed around the snitch.

Akamaru ran frantic circles below her, following all of Hinata's movements and barking away.Despite her worries the young Hyuuga couldn't deny she was having fun.

"Are you sure you have to leave for awhile?" Hinata's teammates asked hoping she'd changed her mind

She was their secret weapon and she was going to miss the first game. Maybe more.

"Hai. Gomen, uh, I mean yes, sorry."

"Whatever you're going to be doing better be important." One of them scoffed

"You've no idea." Hinata wasn't even talking to them specifically.

Akamaru barked in agreement

Kiba was her friend. Now that she bothered to think about it he was probably her best friend. He and Shino were always looking out for her and he was a nice, fun guy. When Naruto wasn't around. Hinata didn't understand what Kiba's problem was with Naruto. It wasn't as if the dog-nin disliked the blonde, yet every time the three of them got together Kiba would suddenly become very competitive.

99999999

Naruto screamed and pointed dramatically at the cause of his current comedic appearance. As far as Naruto was concerned the only thing worse than this would be finding out he had some sort of horrid disease that would stop him from eating ramen.


	11. surprise visitor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. You know what would've been cruel? If I'd written the last chapter just to give people a false sense of hope and then waited a year or more before updating again. But even I'm not that mean. Plus, I don't have the patience.

Ten-Ten, Neji, Fred, George, and Hermione quickly ran in the direction they'd heard Naruto's scream come from. They froze when they reached him and Neji and Ten-Ten's faces seemed confused at what they saw before them. Or more specifically, who.

"A-Anko sensei?" Ten-Ten stared at the jounin

"Hey, what's up?" Anko grinned at the group

"Nooo! Of all people to come here why did it have to be the crazy one?" Naruto blurted out and Anko was suddenly behind him holding a kunai knife to his neck

"What was that?" Her tongue quickly darted out

The three wizards felt scared, but took some comfort in Ten-Ten and Neji's calm demeanors. More Ten-Ten's since Neji was basically always calm as far as they knew.

"Hey, I'm Mitarashi Anko." Anko released Naruto and introduced herself

"Wait, is she just noticing us now?" Hermione silently wondered

"Fred Weasely."

"George Weasely."

"Hermione Granger."

the wizards introduced themselves

"What is your reason for being here?" Neji rephrased Naruto's earlier question in a nicer way

"Your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seems to have a habit of missing classes, so I'm supposed to be assisting some guy named Severus Snape teach it. Make it easier for him to teach two different classes, you know?" Anko explained to them

Neji noticed the expression that flashed across Hermione's face when Lupin's absences were mentioned

Fred, George, and Hermione weren't sure how safe they felt with her. The twins wanted to prank her, but remembered as a shinobi practical jokes weren't likely to work on her.

"Well, I'd better get going." With that Anko took off leaving the others staring after her for a moment

"She was...interesting." Hermione searched for a word to describe Anko and settled for that one

"Does she rank lower or higher than you guys on the ninja scale?" Fred asked

he and George were still considering that prank

"Much higher."

The twins faces fell at Neji's answer

99999999

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were at each other's throats again until Snape silenced them by taking points away from Gryffindor causing the Slytherins to snicker and the Gryffindors to glare. Then all of them turned their attention to the purple haired woman before them.

"This is Miss Mitarashi. She will be helping me teach this class." It was obvious Snape wasn't happy about this arrangement

Harry heard a strange whispering. He recognized it as a snake. No, several snakes, and all of the voices were coming from Anko.

Throughout the class Anko and Snape remained at odds, but still manged to teach class together.

One of students started getting cocky and declared they could take on anything. Before Snape could put a stop to their foolishness Anko said,

"Oh really? What was his name again? Voldemort, right?"

All of the students' eyes widened

"Don't say the name!" the student snaped

"Voldemort. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort." Anko repeated over and over her voice getting faster and faster each time. She was clearly enjoying their torment

"No, stop it." they begged, completely terrified

"Stop saying the name!" the other students agreed

"Quit complaining." Anko frowned at them "In a real battle you don't have time to get psyched out. Besides," she grinned, "The fun doesn't even begin until someone starts screaming in agony."

All the students took a step back from her.

"Maybe she's not so bad after all." Snape thought, looking at her with new eyes

"It looks like I have no choice but to take 10 points from Slytherin." Anko decided

"But I'm in Gryffindor." the student blinked at her

"Oops. Well, I guess it's too late to do anything about it now." Anko rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment "With so many students Its natural we'd all forget which student is in which class from time to time."

"What's she talking about? She's the only one who forgot." All the students thought to themselves

"I take it back. She is a pain." Snape thought

999999999

"Blimey, was she a nutter!" Ron commented on Anko after class was over

"I need to talk to you guys about something." Harry told them and indicated it was private "I could hear snakes talking in Miss Mitarashi."

"That's spooky, mate." Ron's eyes widened

Hermione realized it probably was because of her technique, but couldn't say anything about it to Harry and Ron so the two boys spent the rest of the day trying to figure it out.

999999999

It was dusk and the Shinobi were running across the lake finally on their way to their first lead on Kiba's whereabouts.


	12. Not another one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Holy (insert your choice of words here) Nearly 3 years since my last up-date? I am soo sorry to those of you who liked this. I've decided to put aside my other stories and just focus on this one for awhile.

Hermione, Fred and George continued their practice sessions without Ten-Ten there. It was a bit tricky seeing as how they were beginners, but there wasn't a lot of choice. Well, they could ask Anko but for obvious reasons they were avoiding that option.

"Where do you suppose they went?" Fred asked as he practiced flipping his sais in and out

"Don't know. Professor Mitarashi probably does, though." George answered with a grin that would make any passerby suspicious.

Hermione paused in her kata movements

"It would be nice if we knew more about them, but technically we aren't supposed to know anything about-you know...what they are, are we? If she catches you spying they could get into a lot of trouble."

Fred and George considered this. As curious as they were, nobody wanted to give Anko a reason to reprimand their new shinobi friends.

...

Hermione joined Ron and Harry in D.A.D.A and all of them were thrilled to see Lupin was back and Anko and Snape were gone. Hufflepuff was quite put out over not having a seeker, but some guy named Cedric Diggory stepped in. For the most part life at Hogwarts continued as usual. Lupin was cool, Snape made their lives miserable, a murderer was after Harry, and Hermione was the only one who actually studied. There were only a few differences; Snape and Anko were now working in cohorts, the murderer after Harry wasn't Voldemort, and Draco had tried subtly asking Hermione where the new transfer students had gone (though it was obvious he wanted to know about a specific one)

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were on their way to the dining hall when they spotted Mcgonagall showing someone around. He seemed very strange to Harry with his side-swept white hair, a mask that covered most of his face, and the stranger seemed to be more interested in his book than whatever Mcgonagall was saying.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger!" Mcgonagall called them over "This is Hatake Kakashi. He's here to help with the Sirius Black crisis."

To Hermione it was clear this guy was another shinobi.

"What about the dementors? Aren't they here to guard the castle?" She asked

In answer to her question Mcgonagall and Kakashi's eyes shifted to the window. The trio gathered around the window and in the distance saw Anko chasing around a dementor shouting at it.

"Anko's way of dealing with unhappiness is to beat up whatever she blames it on." Kakashi explained without looking up from his book.

Harry nodded mechanically, feeling stunned by the sight. He hadn't thought it was possible to beat up dementors.

_Wait...is that blood?_

Harry stepped back and took another look at Kakashi, who was leaning lazily against the wall. He looked cool, but with his apparent lacksadaisal attitude Harry wondered if Kakashi was really going to help them.

"What's that say?" Hermione pointed to the title of Kakashi's book.

She might get a chance to learn what sort of books ninjas read, or maybe it was some sort of wizard-world book she hadn't seen before that he was reading so he could go undercover more effectively.

"Come-Come Paradise."

Jaws dropped all around

"Um...that sounds a lot like..."

"Smut?" Kakashi finished for Harry, and his single visible eye crinkled in a smile "It's kind of an addiction."

Mcgonagall's lips flapped a few times before she found her voice

"Now see here, Mr. Hatake. I will not tolerate such books in this noble school." Mcgonagall furrowed her brow and fixed the shinobi with a stern expression.

With a sigh Kakashi put the book away. Mcgonagall was once again perfectly composed.

"Now, you three should hurry along or you'll be late for dinner."

They nodded and continued on their way while Mcgonagall went on showing Kakashi the castle.

"Where do you reckon they're comming from?" Ron asked after they'd rounded a corner.

Harry thought he had a point. First the transfer students-two of which turned out to be jinchuuriki- then miss Mitarashi, and now Mr. Hatake. There was something off about all these people. Hermione pretended to join in on Harry and Ron's spinning of random theories as they tried to figure out the mystery Hermione already had the answer to. At least, almost. She still didn't know what the shinobi were doing at Hogwarts or why they'd left so abruptly.

As they walked Hermione absent mindedly put her hand in her pocket and felt a piece of paper she was certain hadn't been there before. She quickly excused herself to the restroom. Hermione went into one of the stalls, closed the door, and pulled out a small note from Kakashi.

_He must have slipped it into my pocket when we passed him._

The note read, "Meet me at your designated training ground tonight at 9. Tell those twins as well."

Hermione, Fred and George snuck out of the castle and went to their training grounds to meet Kakashi. When he didn't show up they began to train, then after they got tired the three sat around talking. 3 hours later they'd had more than enough and were about to go back to the castle when a voice stopped them

"Yo."

They looked up to see Kakashi crouching on the tree branch above with eye the only indicator he was smiling. One hand was lifted up in greeting.

"Sorry I'm late. I saw an injured hippogriff and stopped to help it."

It was an obvious lie, but if he knew that Fred, George and Hermione knew about the shinobi then they and their new ninja friends could be in a lot of trouble. Who could say how all of them (especially the shinobi who told) would be dealt with.

"You can relax." Kakashi told them jumping down. He seemed to be a shining example of those words. "Naruto sent me a message explaining everything. I'm his teacher."

"Do you know where he and the others are?" Hermione blurted out

Kakashi seemed to be considering her for a moment before answering, "I don't feel like telling you."

The three were disappointed, but it was nothing they hadn't expected.

"So then, Ten-Ten's been teaching you three to wield weapons, now let's see your team work. Go ahead, come at me with a killing intent."

A/N: I was avoiding the whole 'shinobi go to protect Hogwarts' cliche, but I wanted to get Kakashi into the story and couldn't think of another way. Before anyone starts complaining, I know dementors don't really bleed. But if anyone could accomplish it it would be Anko.


	13. dinner

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This chapter was suppossed to come out sooner, but the pressures of life have kept me busy-is what I'd like to say. The truth is my WOW mania came back.

Kiba kept his eyes on his plate, though he was perfectly aware-and annoyed-that Greyback hadn't stopped staring at the him since he'd been brought in. Earlier two of Greyback's pack had 'escorted' Kiba to Greyback's private dining hall. Said werewolf had been sitting at the head of the table with a steaming plate of food in front of him. As soon as Kiba was seated in the chair next to Greyback a similar plate of food was placed in front of him and the two cronies left. Since then Greyback had been carefully watching Kiba, who was currently battling between his hunger and pride. It occurred to him that had his teammates been there Shino would've thought it best to eat and regain strength for another day, then he'd argue that waiting was boring until Hinata's voice broke in and agreed with Shino. Kiba almost let a smile escape at this thought as he shoveled down food. He was glad neither of his teammates were here. Kiba hesitated with the vegetables. He'd never cared much for those.

"You'll be having your meals with me from now on." Greyback finally spoke up, "Also, I can take you to see other areas of the lair. I know how boring it must get having to be locked up all the time."

"There's an alternative to that." Kiba looked sidelong at Greyback, who only shook his head

"See, Kiba. That's why you have to be locked up. But don't worry, it's just until you learn better than to run away."

Kiba let out a slight, "Hrmph." and focused back on his empty plate. To Kiba's further agitation Greyback looked amused by his reaction. Kiba was about to forgo the vegetables completely when a voice in his head that was kind, yet firm in a no-argument sort of way told him to eat them. As this voice sounded oddly like Kurenai sensei Kiba decided to listen to it and choke them down. Disgusting. Kiba gulped down his water to try and get the taste out. At least when Kurenai sensei really did make him eat vegetables he got rewarded for it.

"Tonight's a big night, my boy." Greyback interrupted wearing that triumphant grin Kiba hated so much. "I've called for a werewolf gathering to announce the success of our project." He spoke as though Kiba's participation had been voluntary. "Tonight it finally begins."


End file.
